The propose work will study the relationship between luminance and chromatic factors in low vision for the purpose of determining under what conditions chromatic contrast can enhance or diminish visual performance in low vision observers. The study will be conducted in three stages: (1) evaluation of residual color discrimination, (2) evaluation of the interaction of luminance and chromatic factors in contrast sensitivity, and (3) evaluation of the interaction of luminance and chromatic contrast on reading performance. In each stage, age-matched normal observers will be used as a baseline control group. Our measures will be: (1) a large field saturation discrimination task, (2) indirect measurement of peak contrast sensitivity and acuity, and (3) reading performance. The long term objectives are (1) to develop procedures for evaluating the color vision of low vision observers, (2) to provide a better understanding of the interaction of chromatic and luminance contrast in visual performance, (3) to determine if low vision observers can successfully utilize chromatic cues to enhance form discrimination and reading, and (4) to develop tools for predicting what color contrasts a low vision individual can best use for enhancement of visual performance.